


So It Begins?

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Complete ape shit, Eddie's family is mob based, Gay sexual abuse, M/M, Mob like menton, Outlast AU, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Recovery, Self-Hatred, Sex Trafficking, Sexual Abuse, Trager is used as a sex toy for Blaire, self help, violent murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: The start of 'So We Continue', Tragers Recovery!
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Richard Trager, Jeremy Blaire/Richard Trager
Kudos: 1





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: MALE PREGNANCIES, PAST LOVER ABUSE (MENTALLY GIVEN), PHYSICALLY GIVEN. SELF LOATHING, AND BELLY/BREAST KINK (MALE ONLY)
> 
> Eddie is also shown to be VERY dominant in this relationship (but loving of Trager who LOVES the control and security of Eddie's power over him in bed) whilst Trager is very submissive and proud of it when taken by Eddie!

I'm in THAT rare mood!

Smut mood and even better, a TragerxGluskin mood to boot!

What better way to count off my surgery days before I'm asleep for half the month and working to get better the rest of the year then smut, belly kink, and mpreg!?

And with TragerxGluskin~💕

-

NOT part of my RP from years ago but I'll be using Dear Anon, Ariesa's given name to Eddie and Tragers daughter, Eily, Irish meaning: The name Eily is a Irish baby name The Irish meaning of Eily is: Light.

As well as, drumroll please, EDDIE JR.! Because of course! Can't have Eddie Gluskin having his 'happy family' without a son named after himself now can we?

-

Last to note, Tragers ganna get pregnant both times so again, NOT part of the RP but a gag title on me returning to it in a way.

(Well past my surgery by this point also)


	2. How It Began

Before Eily was born.

Before Trager and Eddie had really even met. Passerbys could all they have been by that point.

Trager had had another.. Or so that other made Trager BELIEVE so!

Blaire, simply named, SEEMED to Trager like a God sent idol! An idol that out of everyone in that class noticed HIM! Sickly, twiggy, long Trager!

Eyes of solid brown dead eyed upon HIM that first day of middle school and never once more looked away!

He picked HIM to sit by! TRAGER to eat outside with! And chose Trager himself out of all the other people in the school as they grew up to experiment the changes with!

Trager thought it was love~

Blaire wasn't shy about anything that's part of why Trager believed it was love!

'Going steady' wasn't ever a problem for Blaire so the looks, the comments everything went QUIET when he stared or made a motion towards his phone.

Gay or not, no one spoke out of turn about Blaire and in that sense, Trager about their relationship.

Damned be the one who didn't see him coming-The student was never seen nor mentioned again.

Because of this, as the 'going steady' grew 'going heavy', Trager didn't make a fuss.

He was Blaires after all~

He let Blaire test things on him.

Because that's what love was growing up right? Experimenting with the body~

Jacking him off, having HIM jack himself and Blaire off. Even going so far as doing so in public places like a theater, even a few times in class!

It was to 'better' his lover's hands when treating him, as Blaire assures him. 'Bettering' the moment when the time came out of nowhere like in a park!

'Those moments' Trager never actually GOT from Blaire however he noticed..

Not like in the movies and books-

But Trager, only too happy with being seen by such a Godly form like Blaire, didn't fight it!

It would come and if not, he was treating the one who'd seen him! TRAGER!

What more could he do for Blaire then 'better' his hands~

'Heavy' became downright filthy as they grew up and finished school. Tragers 'skills' became tested in other ways.

No longer with his hands-

Blaire used his but not to jack RICHARD off like he'd done before…

Tragers head was shoved onto his partner's member endlessly and without a chance to breathe before getting a mouth and throat full of his seed that choked him.

The best part, every white soldier needed to be licked and swallowed down before he was free to go about his own life, a life ever still revolved around Blaire..

The idol who noticed him out of everyone else..

The Godly form who gifted HIM his seed.. 

He was alright..

His own 'bettered' hands weren't allowed to touch himself, nor grasp for Blaire in the moment of release-

Nor to give Blaire a sign that he couldn't breathe...

He'd learned QUICKLY to hold onto his gag reflex when in his first time-His first TREAT of Blaires member and seed, he was shoved so hard downward upon the organ that air could not come in nor out. And before his partner could even clutch his hair to yank it up and down, a stream of vomit cascaded from his guts, out of his mouth, and all over Blaires member.

A solid strike to his temple was all he needed to knock him out but he awoke and sadly, when he did, he was harshly dragged by the hair into the bathroom and was forced to eat soap for the disgusting act upon his person.

It wasn't to wash HIS mouth out, but gag again upon Blaires member, suds bubbled scented and numerous within Tragers nose and mouth that he couldn't hold in a sneeze and cough!

Upon being yanked like a dog upon a chain by the hair, Trager tried in vein to explain what had happened, in hope's maybe next time Blaire would be easier in this new.. 'Treat' he was given to gift Blaire only-

Hours later, Trager woke again this time to a bruised forehead and his body laying OUTSIDE.

The front door was locked-And it was cold-And.. To add to his insult, Blaire had stripped him of his clothes.

What exactly he'd done.. Maybe said.. Tried to say really, wasn't the right answer and as the wind buffed the thin bony form of Trager, he curled up tight and tried hard to work on his 'manners.'

That HAD been disgusting! AND his fault! Yeah! And this was why he was outside!

Trager nodded slowly and shivered deeply.

He'd not only improve on his manners but himself as well~

Blaire wouldn't have to worry about a single thing soon enough! Hell, maybe he wouldn't even need to shove his head so far upon his member only to gag!

Feeling the cold but warm blanket sweeping over his fingers and toes, Trager smiled and hummed proudly at these things. 

Blaire would be so pleased!

He'd be assured of his picking of him all those years ago in class~

He'd start with learning not to vomit! 

And inserting his index finger, a frothy vomit came up from his empty guts time and time again until passing out from exhaustion. 

But all the while doing so, he barbed himself how important this was to master and how proud of him Blaire would be~


	3. Breaking That Habit!

(Christmas Eve)

Trager learned fast, learned well, did EVERYTHING Blaire wished of him and yet.. Even still..

Never gained even a simple 'I love you,' from Blaire, it never ever escaped his lips when he'd finish with him in their ever never romantic affairs.

'I'm sorry for losing it on you again!' When he drank and used glass bottles as a fun means of.. 'Treatment', for himself (?) possibly, Trager wasn't sure but a few bottle neck shards later had to be removed from his anus and the resulting humiliation from explaining what happened in the E.R then returning to Blaire who lost it on him in the violent way, never left him completely certain if this WAS love or not..

But how could it not?

He had food!

Shelter!

Clothes on his back!

Blaires CONSTANT returning to when HE had a need! Right?

It had to be~

It wasn't until Christmas Eve that it was honestly broken over his head that what had been happening wasn't LOVE love at all-

But something completely different from his fairy tale ideals..

-

It just so happened that Blaire had business with Mr. Gluskins Tailor and Wedding designer shop and on the rare occasion brought Trager along with him, to show him off, for Blaire, who knew? But he did and that's how the two locked eyes.

The purest blues of the summer skies upon the cloudy grays of storm clouds.

Blaire finally saw this upon Gluskins face, a look that read, 'Absolutely beautiful', and openly asked even with workers upon the floor, "I could rent him out to you, Mr. Gluskin! He's very well trained~"

Those summer blue eyes broke from Tragers and he felt his lifeboat leaving him to drown.

Only to see it going after what caused the drowning, this 'obstacle' that felled him into the water in the first place!

They weren't soft pretty blues now..

They'd turned absolutely COLD!

Nor were they lifesaving but life ENDING as the master of those eyes turned to stare at the man who'd just spoken!

But his smile was set as he asked in the most gentlemanly manner Trager had heard, "I MUST have heard you wrong.. I.. Must have.. Blaire.. Do you mind repeating that please?"

With a smirk, Blaire pressed his hand into the small of Tragers back and shoved him lightly over towards Eddie and repeated, "You have taste! I saw the look in your eyes just then, hmhm~ Trager here's very subservient and does whatever you want!"

Hand gestures indicated what didn't NEED to be explained and this made those cold eyes go from just COLD into sharp razor blades of icicles that burrowed deeply into Blaire as Eddie grit his teeth and hissed, "Are you offering me YOUR partner for sex?"

Trager could literally HEAR the world shatter around him as Blaire simply said without much emotion other than boredom, "He's not my 'partner' partner! Not lover like! So, why not?" Then, to drive the nail into the coffin, Blaire pulled out a wad of cash and chuckled, "If he does well with you who knows, maybe my preening him all those years ago wasn't a complete waste of my time!"

The sound of a solid male body hitting the shop's floor was all anyone heard after Eddie's sharp knuckle punch connected to Blaires jaw.

The impact was so angry that both Eddie's knuckles and Blaires cheek began to bleed.

However, Eddie was yet to be done and almost becoming a larger person entirely, Eddie TOWERED over the unconscious body of the man he'd socked and grabbed him by the nape of the neck, nails within his skin.

Like a sack of potatoes, only fleshy, Eddie unceremoniously dragged the body of Blaire out the door of his shop and simply heaved him out into the street where people jumped out of the way and stared at the out cold man dumped outside the Bridal shop. 

With a dusting of his hands and a sniff, Eddie let the shop door close behind him and was ready to address Richard the moment he got to the others side when-

His eyes opened and he saw no one but his workers Marcus and Lucy on the floor.

"Where did he go?"

"He raced into the backroom where the dresses and tuxedos are hanging out, Sir.." Marcus got out before feeling a draft as his Boss flew past him and Lucy into the back of the store where he'd been directed.

-

Trager hadn't heard the sounds of flesh hitting flesh.

He didn't see Blaire fall nor Eddie strike.

No, he'd watched himself get chosen by Blaire YEARS AGO in school… The Golden Idol!

He heard the constant berating he got when he got things wrong-But never the 'love yous' or, 'I'm sorrys'.

He FELT the flesh on flesh though, but in different ways-And that's why he ran once Eddie's back was turned.

From 'FLESH' smacking to bloody flesh upon his person for doing wrong-Trager, much like a fox being hunted, tore away from the open floor, eyes dilated and tunneled, careening forward without an idea where he was going just that he needed to get out, get away!

He'd only seen the front floor of the shop, not that this flight was going to help him, so where he found himself, stuck amongst dresses held inside bags in a single doored room (or so his wild mind thought), he began throwing himself into the wall to get out. 

His world was destroyed, Blaire wasn't what he'd been believed to have been!

Trager wanted OUT!

OUT!

OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!

-

Eddie need not call for the man as he found him by the frantic BASHING upon the wall he heard in the dress aisle of his shop and briskly walked towards the sound as well as the man.

One hand over his mouth, Eddie reached with his other, approaching slowly as Trager, bleeding along the shoulder and face, kept trying, foggy minded and lost, unaware he'd broken his shoulder open nor his nose by this time by the violence of his striking hits.

But he froze so still once touched by Eddie's hand that Eddie himself was slightly worried he'd either killed him or shouldn't have just done that and spoke up tenderly to allow the man to know he wasn't alone or with Blaire now, "It's Eddie, Eddie Gluskin.. Your Richard Trager, right?"

Silence.

Was.. He even… Breathing?

"I won't let him near you, Richard alright.. I swear that on my life.."

"I have no life, why bother with someone who's got none?"

The first time he got to hear his voice, and it was so sullen and dead within that without thinking, Eddie sat himself down and pulled the other into his chest and breathed, "He's maimed you, Darling."

"Beaten you into submission! Don't let him win! He's gone now, I'll make sure of that, I swear! You can get better, if you wish you can even stay with me until then and when your well enough, mentally and physically," He beamed into those now broken cloudy grays of Tragers and whispered, "You'll be ready to show this world that just because it's tried to break you-"

"Like HELL is it going to keep you from getting back up and rebuilding yourself bigger and better than ever!"

"Touching speech.. But that's all I know.. I..Is Blaire.." Trager shivered, trying to collect himself before this man looking at him with a tenderness he'd NEVER once received from Blaire!

"What was your dream, Darling?"

"Ppff, I have NO WAY of paying for it… Unless you want me to-"

"I'd rather you never utter those vulgar words again, Darling! Those DISGUSTING thoughts that BASTARD had in mind for you!"

"I'll be able to help pay for your dream, Darling.. No need for 'payment', nor for staying at my place until you find yourself."

"What are you, God? One of those hidden camera fuckers.." Trager wasn't feeling this.

He looked around then noticed the blood on the wall and began to feel his face as Eddie assured, "Neither, Darling."

"I'm bleeding on you.."

Trager pushed off Eddie and gruffly tried whipping off his nose and face before crying out upon moving his shoulder.

"Easy, eaaasy.."

"Banged yourself up good in your flight out of your cage." Eddie spoke before removing part of his work clothes and making it into a makeshift sling.

"What is this, Hallmark? You swooping in and saving me? My desperate flight from my cage nonsense.."

Eddie beamed from ear to ear which Trager nearly died over but didn't due to his reply.

"No, this isn't Hallmark either, Darling~"

"You keep calling me that.. Do you own me now? You broke Blaire like a twig after all.." Trager asked with an honest face and Eddie stared in shock at the other before saying lightly, getting ready to help him to his feet, "Dar- No Trager.. My apologies for the constant use of Darling.. I… It's just…" He waved his free hand around before going on, "Nevertheless, you aren't OWNED either! Dear Gods! Sex trafficking! Only 'owning' I'd condone is marriage!"

"You're a free man once we get you treated for these injuries and a decent night's rest, maybe even a meal or two!"

'Free man?' What weird words..

'Treated FOR injuries?'

'Decent night's sleep AND MEALS?'

"RENTED for sex! Sick fucker!" Trager heard Eddie beneath his breath then more so as he was helped out and INTO Eddie's own car. "Scum of this Earth, better not see him ever again or I will-"

Eddie was mad but not at HIM?

Eddie was taking HIM to the E.R?

Not the City bus?

Not Trager ALONE and not bleeding from the ass with people looking at him and talking as he waited in the E.R on Christmas Eve?

But now stared at him WITH someone with him as he bled in the E.R?

"Hey… E...ddie?" Trager asked weakly.

"Yes, Darli- Trager?"

Trager looked away a moment then grabbed for Eddie's hand, the both of them stuck in a room with a full E.R outside now, not going to be seen any time soon, or so Trager figured.

"First.. Is this.. Okay?"

Eddie gave his hand a little squeeze and beamed that melting heartfelt beam, 'yes.'

Then, "Can'a.. Can you keep wi..with the Darling thing… Pleas..please?"

Eddie gave him a new, even softer look and as Trager looked away and smiled for the first time that night, "I've NEVER had a nice name given to me before, and it's made me feel really good~" Eddie couldn't help but melt just as badly himself~

The door to Tragers room was knocked upon, surprisingly enough for the amount of people flooding in, just as Eddie was about to say something so instead, hand holding his still, gave it a small kiss before letting Trager speak to the Doctor and Nurse who'd come into the room.

The world behind his door ran wild but secretly, due to Eddie, forgotten just for Trager by these certain nurses and Doctors now treating him like it was he alone in this very Hospital.


	4. Normal?

(During Tragers Recovery)

The first 'normal' thing Trager ever did, aside having someone beside him in the E.R on that Christmas Eve was going out to eat!

Eddie wasn't for fast food but neither had eaten and 'food' was food!

"I'll be sure to make something that's actually food when we get home and we're rested, alright Darling? This is to keep us from passing out." Was what Trager was told as Eddie drove into the nearest MickeyD's and sat in line.

"I'm not a fast food person myself-" He went on but chuckled, "I do however forget to eat when I have important work at hand so… This is good enough."

"What would you like?"

Trager blinked stupidly at Eddie and didn't answer.

Blaire didn't ask him that!

Feeding him wasn't a thing on the road…

Or.. Often really…

"Darling?"

"What do.. I want.. What do you mean? I'm.. I'm good.. I.. I watch Blai… I'm not hungry…"

Those beautiful eyes.. They turned sad but dark with hate for that name he'd said.

Blaire!

"He'd make you WATCH him eat?"

"I'm not hungry, as you can see I'm sickly so.."

Was that now because of Blaire? Eddie wondered and once up to the speaker asked for two small meals and a strawberry banana smoothie for Trager in the event that he couldn't handle anything in the meal.

Inwardly, as Eddie pulled up to the next window, seeing Trager out of the corner of his eye, he VOWED to murder Blaire if he ever saw him again!

The poor thing was already nodding off.

Blood samples had been taken, exams, the works.

What Trager didn't know just yet wouldn't hurt him-

Blaire would have a death wish if he tried to bring HIM to court or fight to get Trager back in any form!

Eddie looked fully at Trager before the meals arrived and tapped him to let him know they were coming, his voice warm, smile soft, "Darling~"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's only Eddie~"

Tragers eyes saw whom Eddie was and filled with understanding, then confused amusement as a little kid packet was placed upon his lap, one next to Eddie, then a smoothie labeled, 'Trager.'

"What in the God's name is this little thing?"

"Dinner for now." Eddie chuckled at how amused Trager sounded until he smelt the meal close to his face.

"Trager, Darling.. That's yours.."

Trager was offering to hand feed him as he found a parking spot-A spot not even but a straight line ahead.

"I.. I'm not hungry, I'm fine.."

"He made you do this too, didn't he?"

Trager lowered the kids meal down and then looked at it carefully.

"Really.. I'm not hungry-"

"He's trained you, Darling! You must be starving!" Eddie breathed only to notice these words bounce off his head and ears.

'Trained!'

'Beaten into submission!'

Trager wasn't just going to snap out of this because HE said so..

No matter WHO he or his family was!

"How's about this then!" He said, getting an idea, picking up his own burger.

"You feed me, and I feed you?"

Trager blinked slowly at first, then smirked before saying, "First time for everything, Buddy, right?" And willingly opened his mouth for a small bite.

They both bit at the same time but upon contact with the food, Trager turned green and heaved outside the car door.

Eddie couldn't blame him, fast food was a killer but what if Blaire forced him to throw up everytime he ate!?

He threw his burger upon the wrapper and got out of the car and over towards Tragers side where he looked at his mess, then Eddie's now there form and sobbed, "I'm sorry.. I tried to m..iss the ca..r.. I'll.. I'll clean it!" Then, upon that upset, threw up again!

He was underweight as the Doctor had said, but when Eddie lifted him to get him into a better position, he was disturbed to feel just how disgustingly light he truly was and whispered into Tragers ear, rocking them together to ease the others stomach a bit, "That metal thing isn't worth SHIT to me, Darling! Understand? I know you might not rightly understand that yet.. But it doesn't! All it is is a machine to get me places! You will NOT be cleaning it and by 'cleaning' it I'm sure I know HOW you once cleaned things when accidents like that happen in BLAIRES 'care' so please, just breathe for me, and relax."

Twenty minutes later, back rubs helping, Trager peeked out from between his knees, looked at his mess, shoveled over already by Eddie, then asked, looking at said man, "Do you.. Maybe have a drink?"

"Indeed I do, Darling~" And like lightning he was gone and back and Trager was easily drinking up the smoothie to which Eddie watched with keen interest. 

"That tastes good~"

"I'm glad, Darling~" Eddie purred before once again, helping the other up onto his feet.

Food gone from the car, smell too, it was a bit chilly when he and Trager sat back inside but once on the road, it warmed up and soon Trager was out, resting his head on the window with the hum of the car as they drove through the predawn streets. 

-

The place of which Eddie lived in was fancy!

Gated community, well kept, the works.

His house was something else!

And no one of his work knew this but himself and his sweet Elderly neighbors, Greta and her cats, Brent and Agnes to his left and Ben and his dog Carson to his right~

Ben and his dog Carson walked around the cul-de-sac where Eddie lived every morning and evening giving the man time to pet the Cocker Spaniel and speak with the retired Marine corps captain, whilst on off seasons when his shop wasn't on high strings, Greta enjoyed showing Eddie what cute things her cats could do-The same things they did every day but Eddie never minded~

They were past asleep by this time as Eddie pulled into his driveway and carried Trager into his house, ironically Bridal style through the threshold of his courtyard and then front door.

He was well beyond certain they'd have some things to say when they met Richard~ He mused as he settled him upon the spare bed in a guest room he had and stationed himself at the door, sitting along the wall and promptly falling asleep as his back touched the wall.

-

Waking up, all tucked up warm and safe like, Trager wondered if by chance he'd been found half dead on the side of the street after one of Blaires outbursts and brought into the hospital!

He felt better then normal even!

Felt a bit of life in his veins crawling along through his body.. 

His 'body' even felt good for a change!

No broken bottle necks in his anus, no sore throats from near choking!

Then his cloudy gray eyes fell upon an out cold blobby body just before the bedroom door and then, it all came flooding back.

Like a freight train out of control!

Of course he was a half dead body found on the side of the road!

At least as he thought, this one cared enough to stop and bring him in and care about his needs..

But he wouldn't take 'Treatment' as a payment..

For now anyway...

No matter how sweet and charming Eddie was now, Trager knew, thanks to Blaires constant belittling, he Trager, wouldn't ever have someone like THAT in his life-And soon enough, curiosity would kill the cat-

He shuddered at the thought of such a happy seeming man turning like Blaire then stiffened up.

Blaire was always right!

He, Trager, never deserved such a life! No, 'I love yous,' no partner, no happiness! 

All these 'Darlings', all these, back rubs and soft voices would sometime soon cease and he needed to understand that!

As he got out of the comfortable bed, he steeled his mind of all the things Eddie had already tried fixing within it and began to call back to the surface what he knew best-

He'd be ready for when Eddie lost his sweetness..

Blaire was right..

Who could ever love him..

Especially when he now knew he had been TRAINED for this all those years ago…

Not LOVED…

He hadn't BETTERED himself for Blaire alone..

No-

Trager took up his glasses and fixed up his mind how it was before. 

He was ready for when Eddie was done being the gentlemen he acted like he was and instead began wondering what 'Treatments' this new 'Blaire' would give him once that time came..

-

A noise like a soft yelp startled Eddie awake and then the breaking of pottery made him start.

He saw Trager was gone from the bed then left the room, looking for the other with frantic eyes, voice calm but worry laced within it, "Richard? Darling?"

He came out into the living room in the front, two spare rooms in the back of the house and another spacious one marking his own just down a short hallway away from the rest of the house. The rest was just the living space, kitchen with island, L shaped couch and expensive TV, and to complete it all, outside it had a deck and pool and little firepit.

He hadn't a single shit in his body if Trager was stealing anything! No!

Like his car, these were ITEMS in his home!

He was more so worried Trager was lost again, or Blaire had come back somehow, or-

"I didn't mean it.."

Eddie found Richard standing there like a shy doe before a buck-

This buck however had just the same confused face as Trager, one he often now held since being with him for the past fifteen hours or more.

'Didn't mean it? Mean what?'

Eddie studied the man then looked down.

There!

It was only a vase!

And Eddie knew what had been within said vase that had triggered it all to become too!

Astilbe silk flowers and Phragmites grass~

A common marital floral arrangement in his shop~

Trager even moved his leg away just as Eddie figured he would now that he studied him more and thus he smiled before saying, "It spooked you. The brush of the Astilbe or Phragmite grass-"

Trager looked at the broken pottery and now left for dead plants and sighed. "Sorry.. I didn't mean to sneak around your house.. And break your stuff because it touched me..."

"Its fine, Darling~"

"I wasn't much of a proper house guest and awake when you awoke so how were you to know where to be, where to go?"

"It's really nice in here.." Trager commented before nodding outside. "Better then.." He instantly shut up.

Eddie figured it out quickly, his eyes let on but he said nothing now as it was only Trager on his mind and withheld in his throat the venom he had for Blaire and instead said, voice softly spoken, "Indeed, pretty cold out today.

A light snowdrift had fallen as the men had slept during the night. Reminding Trager of those nights-

"How's about I make us breakfast? Mind seeing what you might like to eat, Darling?" 

The prospect of eating made Trager look paler than normal but both he and Eddie heard it, the growl of his insides BEGGING for something not of himself and heard the unmistakable whimpered, "I can try-" Before he saw those cloudy gray eyes look longingly upon his blues and beg him for the lifeboat he'd been the moment they'd locked so many hours ago.

"I'll start very slow, Darling~" Eddie assured before placing a light hand upon Tragers shoulder and leading him into the kitchen and towards the table.

"Toast first~ Light to eat, I have whole wheat bread for now-"

As Eddie spoke he knew Trager had long since stopped listening. Not on purpose but because of Blaire and his 'Treatments.'

Mornings must have been like this, just Richard not at the oven or toaster himself, listening to what BLAIRE wanted and expecting it.

He hadn't been asked ONCE yet to grab this or that and now he was shutting down in confusion. Lost as to what to do-

Once the toast was finished, instead of Orange juice or milk, he poured the other water first and sat on the other side of the table, right across from Trager and smiled warmly, eyes bright.

"No butter nor jam, my apologies. I want to see if you can stomach this first~ And maybe soon I can introduce you to tea and coffee even!"

Those eyes he gave from when they locked to just as he finished speaking, Eddie held onto one of his hands and went quiet instead.

He wanted quiet.

Peace but assurance he wasn't alone. 

He'd get what he'd want~

He looked partly away and looked as if he was going over something in his head about work to give Trager some privacy in eating but looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the very first bite that went and stayed inside his others mouth!

Then the next, and then again!

Then he had to tell him to slow it down before he inhaled the other two pieces, one gone before his eyes had a chance to even process its disappearance!

It stayed a while inside his guts this time before he felt himself grow clammy and sick, but he smiled afterward and looked to Eddie and panted out as his face was washed, "Best damn thing I've ev...ever been given! T...thank you so m..much, Buddy! Thank you!"


	5. Progression

(During Tragers Recovery)

-

He'd NEVER EVER been asked this before! EVEEEER!

And it was repeated when he just looked blankly at Eddie over dinner that night, candles lit, wine filled up both their glasses, meals even for Eddie though he not needing it, was like Tragers, mostly salad based, filled with good for you nutritious bits!

But THAT wasn't what got Eddie the look of complete and utter WTF you three headed pinecone.

No…

It was, as Eddie repeated, smiling, "When is your birthday, Darling?"

Did he even REMEMBER his birthday?

He wasn't being stupid either!

It was sometime in July but..

Who the hell kept track of THAT?

He hadn't, obviously! Why bother after a few years of living with an Aunt who hated your very being and Blaire who never even loved you in the first place?

He had mentioned it twice to Blaire before knowing it didn't matter and just figured it wasn't really something he should keep track of and actually forgot about it. 

Yet, here sat Eddie, in the candle light, smiling, asking him this damn question!

"Umm.. You'd think I was lying… But.. I really.. I really don't remember…"

"Do you recall the month then, Darling?" Eddie asked gently, watching Trager tuck into his meal, still in that funny way like a shelter animal about to have it snatched from him at any given time.

"All I do remember is, it was July.. I really am sorry nor am I lying to you, Buddy.. I promise.." Then, he fell silent as he snapped up his dinner.

Eddie still didn't completely eye him from across the table, privacy for this reason, and instead said warmly, "Then I can help give you a wonderful birthday~"

A lettuce leaf slipped free of Tragers mouth as he stared up at Eddie. It made a small noise as it hit his plate but that was all the noise in the house after that.

If Trager had animalistic ears, they'd be pinned backwards upon his head and a tail tucked so far between his legs, it would be pathetic. 

"Eddie?"

"Darling, I went over this, I have no agenda~ I just want to give you a good start on life, a life of which you hadn't before~ You've come so far already!"

"I eat like a fucking animal! And flinch when something remotely happens.."

Eddie had to admit these were true.

But they never bothered him.

Growing up how HE had, these had no effect on him. Sadness YES! Anger YEEES!

But remote disgust or amusement over Trager, no! Yet he still had no idea how to prove to him that this was true..

He frowned but said anyway, "You've come such a long way from where you started, Darling~ I'm so very proud~"

Trager looked at the last lettuce leaf he'd dropped with a look of one who was contemplating something complex then, very carefully, asked, "C...an y..ou.. Get th..e t..rash can p..lease?" Then winced.

His FIRST REQUEST!

Eddie didn't make a huge fuss! He got up slowly, smiling, and did as he was asked.

Then, another huge milestone!

He watched as, eyes locked, Trager veeery slowly lifted the last bit of food to his lips, forcing Eddie to stare at him when the other began to respect him and look away, and put it into his mouth.

He chewed it just as slowly but swallowed.

Both waited with baited breath.

The bin ready for when he would vomit but..

Trager actually smiled!

"I don't feel sick.."

"You didn't steal my plate either.. Nor smack away my fork, or force me to hurry.."

Eddie's tearful eyes told Trager exactly why he hadn't done those things and with this feat done and over with, he stood up and held the other man, voice shaking but proud as he felt himself get engulfed by Eddie's own hugging arms, "I did it!"

"You did it, Darling~ You did it my Darling~"

Carefully, he reached for their wine glasses, Tragers given some droplets of vitamins oils to help him gain more help, and said, holding his for a cheers, eyes locked with Eddie's, his drink outwards and AWAY from himself, "To milestones!"

Eddie almost sobbed and tapped his glass together with Tragers and repeated Tragers words before drinking to the others success, eyes locked, no longer a lifeboat but a calm sea between them with a hint of relaxing sun rising from the East~

-

In VERY slow progression, Trager kept his improvements up!

He didn't scarf down his meals as often in front of Eddie. He slowed to a tolerable pace and didn't look ready to bolt with his plate.

He even stared at him as he ate a good deal of the time too, however apology FILLED in his eyes! But Eddie only smiled and spoke of his work at the shop he ran and how once he felt well enough, he'd be more than honored to bring him by to see it in a better light~

Once or twice a meal he tried talking and Eddie almost burst with joy! He had to learn not to look so eager for due to this fact, each few times he tried saying things and Eddie's look of ecstatic overcame him, Trager retreated into his shell-

Too much happiness for the broken down man-

But all that had only been in the very start of January!

Not just eating and speaking either!

Sudden comments from Eddie didn't startle the other so violently like they had, they just made him start and expect something to be done of him.

Once so bad he whimpered when Eddie asked him if he'd like a water while they were outdoors, or give him a look that read, 'I don't understand,' when Eddie asked HIM what HE'D like to do for the day after their breakfast one morning. 

But they got better-Slowly but surely. 

Even now going out, to the movies of all places-(cartoonish movies to start to see what he could handle~) Trager got better at things~

And despite the movie chosen, Eddie wouldn't mind if he'd have to sit and watch a series of CGI Owls or hand drawn animals finding their way home, just as long as he saw that smile on Tragers face or hear how the other had enjoyed it, an activity he'd NEVER gotten to do before even with his Aunt!

It was progress at its finest and progress that made Eddie feel elated over since for the first time since the two had been together, Trager was telling him all this, over a meal!

His jumps of alert to light flinches soon even just stopped all together when, for the first time at the fresh food market held by farmers on Sunday's, Eddie stopped short, hand holding Richard's, and exclaimed suddenly excitedly, "Darling, look!" And swiftly gestured towards something just before Tragers face before he even had a chance to process his actions.

But Trager didn't panic!

His eyes looked! They sought for this thing Eddie found so exciting and found a Pomeranian in a stroller and naaw'ed before too, catching what he'd too, had just done!

Looking at Eddie, the two smiled proudly before looking back at the pom pom dog and naaaawing together as its little tongue stuck out and its puffy body kept it warm in this freezing weather. Riding it style in the stroller even~

The two didn't make a fuss this time over this success. 

Eddie noticed Trager just moved on, hand held with hia, eyes once the dog was gone, back upon the produce and decided to leave it alone and pointed out this and that for things he could use in soups and salads to better Tragers system and Trager listened and nodded before pointing to something else and asking about that next.

-

Talking a bit more during meals, asking for things at the store or around the house, eating much slower and even making eye contact with Eddie, and January hadn't even just ended~

Eddie WANTED to boast how perfect every single day had been from the very start..

However, that wasn't the case, no road to recovery was-

Eddie couldn't say Trager ever had a 'perfect' week.

He slipped away back into himself at random but it was to be expected. 

One day at the store, just the day prior able to ask for a hand with one thing, wasn't having it and lowered himself as Eddie neared him to assist him.

Eating on the deck, Trager suddenly feeling Eddie's presence nearing him, 'a newer place of eating', as Eddie assured him later, Trager balled himself up tight and ate like a starved animal. The food was gone before Eddie had one foot upon the wood of the deck next to Trager.

One time however, a setback reared back into the picture, coming so far from what Richard had come through that when faced with it, neither man could fathom what to do about it and just sobbed..

It had been a disgusting act Eddie wished he'd never see-What made him sob so hard and grossly.

Eddie was one the phone with his Father, something rare and VERY displeasing. An event that always lead to him stepping away because he'd have a moment where he would explode.

And he did and with it, came a sudden sharp note came to his tone.

When he calmed down seconds after and resumed walking around, assured he'd not get ruffled again, he stepped into another room and dropped the phone, ending the call as he found Trager awaiting him in a manner of one whose life had been broken into sexual abusive submission. 

He held a bottle out for Eddie, he was naked and shivering, but there and ready for Eddie's 'Treatment' however horrific HE could get and lay lower then the dirt he was compared to his other..

"D...arling?"

Trager DARE not speak.

He asked Blaire not to do this ONCE-

His jaw was broken from a kick to the face…

He wanted nothing more than to avert his eyes from Eddie's horror filled ones but he'd been TRAINED to lock eyes with Blaire during their affairs and thus, even as the tears washed down his cheeks, he stared, waiting, pleading to just get it over with.

"D...a...rling… W...why are l..like this.."

Trager DARED not answer-He didn't want to risk the strike.. But he'd been asked a question too..

Eddie wasn't Blaire so maybe it was okay?

"You.. You sounded upset.."

"Oh Lord not at you! It was my Father! My Father, Darling! Pl...please let me help you back up… Get you dressed.."

"Doesn't matter if it was him or me.." Trager whispered, eyes burning into Eddie's for once, "That's what I'm here for.. To help relieve the stress!"

Eddie fell to his knees, almost choking his sobs trying not to get too loud as he weakly grabbed for the bottle, "D..a..rling.."

"Unless you have a new idea to 'Treat' me or yourself.. I went with Blaires old met-"

The bottle is thrown and smashed halfway across the house before Trager is aware he's being grabbed for.

Once he realized this, it slipped out in a sob, a gross, babyish sob, one Blaire would all too happily lock him outside for AFTER breaking SOMETHING inside him, "Oh Gods ple..ase don't hurt me…"

Then, came the sounds of two young men's sobs. 

For every step forward in progress, setbacks came up and this one, Eddie did NOT see it coming-


	6. Undying… Ugliness?

(During Tragers Recovery)

-

By the middle of February, Eddie returned to his Shop!

His workers were thrilled~

As he himself too, was thrilled!

If you asked him, he was honestly home away from home after all.

That was however, until Trager came along.

Speaking of whom-

Behind him, walked in Trager himself, and only Marcus and Lucy saw the change in him from last their eyes fell upon the man.

To the rest of the floor and a customer, he looked like another man here for a tuxedo or dress.

Both workers looked at each other from their stations with smiles as Eddie went from worker to worker and introduced Trager to them, nothing but positive things as if he were going to be joining their ranks in the Shop sometime soon~

Without speaking of that night, not that Trager 'saw' the two before him, Eddie smiled as he came before Marcus and Lucy and said kindly, hands outward to both, "These two young starts are the newest members to the team. Trager, I'm pleased to introduce you to Marcus and Lucy~"

"Hello, Mr. Trager, Sir. And Mr. Gluskin! Glad your back~" Lucy spoke up, hazel eyes brightened up by the studio lights out on the floor.

Marcus tapped upon his Bosses arm and with a little nod, motioned for him to step to the side for a second, Trager meanwhile, given space, was awash in awe as a few workers admired his hair and eyes, a man upon the floor LOVING his get up!

With each other in sight, Eddie saw Trager speak through his eyes and knew he felt okay and looked to Marcus and nodded for his help to speak.

"First and foremost, indeed, welcome back, Mr. Gluskin, Sir~"

"Good to be back, Marcus!" Eddie beamed.

"He looks a million times better since last me and Lucy saw him if I could be so bold, Sir?"

And Eddie turned a bit and saw Trager just as the young man did. 

From nearly anorexic to more flesh colored and decently meaty looking, his eyes even bore life and as he spoke with his workers and the customer that surrounded him~

Eddie couldn't help but sigh happily and purr, "He has, hasn't he?"

"Are you two.. An item yet, Sir?" Marcus bravely asked, smiling earnestly when his Boss, broken from his loving gaze upon Trager now stared down upon HIM with eyes of blue ice!

"I only mean it as, should we be expecting our Boss to be wearing his own hard work sometime soon?"

Good humor, a sweet young lad-

"Don't even start.." Is all his young start got before Eddie returned to Richard's side and after a bit more talking, lead him further into the shop.

Eddie had had that thought in mind but numerous times..

But just couldn't bring himself to bring them up front with the poor soul-Not ever!

Instead, he shook that from his thoughts and DID admire how much Trager had gotten better~

And even today!

Surrounded by a small crowd of workers and openly speaking with them? Tragers smile was small but it was there and true~

Those cloudy gray eyes warmed by the lights overhead, his voice happier then it had been so many times before!

"You've got some happy workers here Buddy." Trager spoke up and Eddie blinked awake, alert.

He'd been admiring Trager himself.. Again...

All he'd done was talk about the good of Richard to his workers, all the true grandness of him…

Eddie nodded, smiling a half smile before stating, "If they're not happy, how can I be? Happy workers make for fine articles of clothing~"

"Speaking of, they also have some talent! Haha, really fine workers.."

Eddie only nodded before coming to his office door and saying as he unlocked it and gestured, "Care to come in, have a seat?"

He flicked the lights on, and walked in right behind Richard. 

That's when he began biting his inner cheek as it dawned on him that his private office had only one chair because it was HIS and HIS ALONE! 

He liked his privacy when in the middle of a deep piece of work with just the sound of his sewing machine or favorite song playing to 'bother' him.

Very calmly, smiling weakly, Eddie held his hands behind himself and started back for the door, "Forgot I needed another chair.. Be right back~" And was gone to fetch a stool and an aspirin for his foggy head. 

Thanks to Marcus' open comment, all he could think about now WAS Trager and what COULD one day be between them-

If the poor creature ever believed in the love that was..

-

Left alone in Eddie's office, Trager couldn't help but eye the hand drawn work done on one table to the left then the real deal standing upon a mannequin to his right. Beautiful as a picture, waiting for its wedding debut. 

"These are amazing!" He whispered softly, touching the hand done details of the dress with the slightest of his fingertips before pulling them away quickly.

He saw something else in the room but before he let himself panic, he took a breath and took stock.

It was himself.

Just in a full body mirror.

He sighed.

Scared of himself, how nice.

He looked himself over in the full mirror then couldn't stop the thoughts from barging their way inside his healing mind as he stood beside the dress-

Blaires words sharp as razor blades, with toxic barbs that held fast to his flesh once stabbed into him-

' "Jesus.. Can't make you into a Maid nor a Princess!" He recalled one night when he BELIEVED Blaire came home with things for him. 

Dresses, skimpy and lewd, but fuck HIS OWN, Trager had been so tickled pink, when Blaire told him to try them on, he wasted no time and did as he was told, spinning around, giving him a little show.

"The fireman uniform is a bust- You don't have an ounce of muscle!" He kept going with a displeased tone with which Trager looked at said outfit and offered, "I can try, I promise!"

"Hahahahaa! Oh my Gods! I needed that! Holy shit! Okay, here," He was handed a last bag, it had a stylish bunny on the side.

"Put that on, you CAN'T mess that up, oh my Gods!"

He COULD try, Trager thought but didn't dare fight it further and instead went into the other room and got 'dressed.'

It was a just bowtie, fluffy bunny ears, and a fluffy bunny tail-

He smiled slyly.

The black skimpy outfit left in the bag wouldn't be needed~ He had an idea!

In a flirtatious manner, Trager came back out and over towards Blaire, begging that his partner liked his attempts at seductive movements-

"They killed Peter CottonTail for nothing!"

"What the hell ARE YOU, Trager?" Blaire continued in a snarled way, lip pulled upwards as he eyed the other.

"You're too damn thin to be a male, too damn ugly to pass for a female!"

That, back then, hadn't hurt him as much-

He must have done something wrong is all~ '

But now, in the mirror, a large form behind him, keeping him guarded as he shivered and cried at the memory, Trager knew EXACTLY what it was he had been told..

He was too ugly to be either-

Not good enough to 'play' either role for his 'partner' no matter his attempts at being seductive or good at 'things.'

He'd NEVER be as beautiful as that dress awaiting its marital day~

Nor even a man of any man or women's dreams!

Because Blaire had been right-

In the mirror, the ugliest thing ever was staring right back at him no matter how much he tried telling himself he'd gotten past the monster and the abuse!


	7. On Your Own Two Feet~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Red Barrels themselves said Eddie would most likely be a Scorpio whilst Trager was a Cancer, I took this to heart/
> 
> //Scorpio The eighth sign of the Zodiac, Scorpio dates in astrology are typically from October 23 to November 21//
> 
> //Cancer The fourth sign of the Zodiac, Cancer dates in astrology are typically from June 21 to July 22//
> 
> ///Cancer things: The most compatible signs with Cancer are generally considered to be Taurus, Virgo, Scorpio and Pisces. The least compatible signs with Cancer are generally considered to be Aries and Libra. Comparing sun signs can give a good general idea of compatibility.
> 
> ///Cancer things: Cancer is known for being sensitive and emotionally in tune to other people. They're known for being compassionate, affectionate, and nurturing. They tend to be a little shy at first, but they have a lot of love to give, and have no trouble falling in love fast.
> 
> ///Cancer things: Personality: https://blog.prepscholar.com/cancer-traits-personality ///
> 
> ///Scorpio things: Scorpio has a bunch of other signs seeking their attention as well. For instance, both Taurus and Cancer are also fascinated by Scorpio's nature. Taurus and Scorpio are opposite signs with a strong sexual attraction, while Cancer and Scorpio will connect on a deeper emotional level.
> 
> ///Scorpio things: Scorpios are known for being tough-minded and biting, but they also have lots of positive qualities that make them great friends and successful people overall.
> 
> ///Scorpio things: Personality: https://blog.prepscholar.com/scorpio-personality-traits ///

(During Tragers Recovery)

-

It took a week to get Trager back from THAT episode..

Much like the one with the bottle-

But they got through it together, hand in hand, and a step at a time~

February gave way to March, then April, then May, much like the months, so did the progress and backsteps.

Come June, Richard was a regular guest at the shop for which Eddie began going back every few hours to work, to start his paces again from the upheaval of the Christmas Eve… Surprise.

Trager enjoyed leaving the house by March and looked forward to going to the Shop come June when Eddie asked him if a few hours there would be alright for him to stay there and relax whilst he got orders done.

He was so silent that Eddie became the one who jumped now when he stopped for a break and found Trager watching him as he worked tirelessly upon his life's work.

He NEEDED to get him a chair or SOMETHING more comfortable so's he could accompany him in his office~ Was one of Eddie's first major thoughts when they drove home their first day back and he'd seen Trager watching him intently.

Come June too, came an answer to a question Eddie long forgot he had asked Trager.

It was a Sunday so they were lazily enjoying the park. A request from Trager even~

The river to one side and trees another, folks spotted here and there, Eddie and Richard were to themselves, all alone in the world when Trager finally professed his dream aloud to Eddie after all these months of silence.

"Researching. Medical research! It's always been a dream of mine.."

Eddie watched the wistful way Trager left the park and spoke about his dream.

How he wanted to help people, maybe hands on or even MAKE something someday to better their lives, but right then, that was the furthest but HAPPIEST he'd seen Trager get from him and Eddie stopped and let him soar through his thoughts, an idea already in motion in his head.

When the other man returned, he blushed, very noticeably if one might add and shrugged, "It had been an accident that.. That left me with my Aunt…"

Eddie hadn't known that-

"I have a scar on my head, every time someone comments on my hair I remember it-But to the point.. A piece of windshield was thrown into it-"

Eddie's hand squeezed his own without thinking as he watched the car accident that took Tragers parents.

"I was wide awake, aware, moving, you name it! Yet… Ya.. So I.. I kinda wanted to study medical research for well.. THIS-" And at last, what SEEMED to be a birth like design from where he had been born, Eddie's eyes widened as they saw the scar that dragged along half his skull, the hair he 'thought' was more birth designed grew more white then the rest, the rest being a silvery peppered grayish black for one of only early twenties!

"Also why I need glasses sadly."

"You're absolutely beautiful, Darling!" Eddie whispered beneath his breath and before Richard had any time belittling himself, tipped the others chin up just a bit and touched their lips together.

-

Within Richard's mind, the world lit up like fireworks.

He melted within the single little touch of those lips, lips that he had NEVER felt in his life and knew deep down weren't really meant FOR him in the end but inhaled the feeling as little as it was, for all his worth!

While within Eddie's own head, he'd said his vows! He and Richard were now wed! And now sharing their marital kiss!

From the moment their eyes locked at last, not just small glances, Eddie YEARNED the Gods for a chance for this man to be his and here he was, in his arms, with HIS RING-

-

Then reality brought both back..

It first came with a breeze in the trees, then a bicyclist going past.

"I..I.. Richard.."

"Mistakes happen, Buddy.. It's okay-" Was all Trager chalked it up to being before saying brightly, hand holding Eddie's, face trying not to betray both joy and pain from the false hope that that kiss was genuine, "I heard there was a great Italian restaurant an hours drive.. I'm ganna be brave and ask if we can check it out?"

But Eddie stayed put, like his feet were stuck in cement meaning, his hand stayed put when Trager pulled him along.

Richard awaited the smack or the berating though it was EDDIE who had kissed HIM, it was HIS 'Treatment.'

"It.." Eddie cleared his throat before standing up straight and tried again, clearer this time, "That kiss wasn't a mistake, Darling!"

"Eddie.."

"I've had feelings for you since the beginning of all this, and I apologize if that was over doing it. But it WASN'T a mistake by any means! If allowed, I'd do it again, and again! I'd do it forever if I could! I've never felt so complete until now!"

"Mistakes are made yes.. But our meeting and this happening was not!"

The response he got wasn't quite what he had in mind-But didn't blame the other either, but felt himself shatter into a million tiny pieces anyway.

Without looking at him, Trager just spoke in a hollow tone, "I think it's best if I find myself somewhere else to go to live, Eddie.." And, slowly, PAINFULLY, Eddie felt his hand go empty as Richard moved himself away from him and back towards the car to return home to where, as Eddie knew, he'd find himself a place to stay and be gone out of his life forever..

With a stiff upper lip though, he began to walk after him with what he had promised him from the start!

Once he felt ready, he'd be there for him-

No matter how painful it now was!

-

The process didn't happen right away. No one found a place like that!

But in this time still with Eddie, Trager was treated kindly, respectfully, and he saw the loss in those blue eyes he'd once held onto for dear life himself. 

But he couldn't stay!

Eddie was BEAUTIFUL!

He had so many heads turn his way it was amazing he didn't have someone already!

No, he needed to leave and soon or Eddie would miss his chance at true love and happiness forever!

If the damn house market and renters weren't being such asses!

It was like someone was a step ahead every time, snatching everything he found right from underneath him!

Finally, at a loss, he stepped away from the phone Eddie had gifted him and walked around the house in a lost state.

He LOVED the man just as much as Eddie secretly loved him, damnit if he lied!

He wanted nothing more than to stay with him forever but Blaire…

His words..

But all they'd been through now-

"God DAMNIT!"

"Darling?"

"So..sorry.. Just tired of all this.."

He was about to head towards the back door but was stopped by Eddie who spoke kindly, eyes warm and bright, "How's about you take a drive instead, clear your head?"

"I am NOT driving your car! Bad enough you bought me this expensive ass phone!" He retorted as he was lead outside to the front courtyard of the house by Eddie.

"You know how hard it is for me to STILL believe it's in MY name, PAID FOR… Eddie, when did you get two cars?"

"Yesterday, had it brought here early this morning, Darling~" Eddie answered before making keys appear and placed them within the hand he held of Tragers.

"And it's not mine, it's yours~"

"Before you think anything, though I know it's easier said than done.." Eddie spoke gently as Trager blinked at the car that sat beside Eddie's. HIS car that sat beside Eddie's. 

"This, the phone, and some things inside the car are NOT on any agenda!"

Trager numbly walked towards his new car and saw a laptop in the driver's seat with a few books beneath it.

"Love doesn't have to only BE for sex, friends can love, Darling~" He heard as he read the spines slowly again and again. 

'Medical Research.' 'University of Health Care and Research Development.' 'New Age Medical Research.'

"You've come this far! I'm so proud of you, I just want you to know that there ARE people who AREN'T Blaire out there, happily here to help, ready to be your friend-"

Trager turned around slowly as Eddie's figure vanished from the car's reflected surface and saw him on his knee with a small box in hand, "Willing to part the seas for you, pull the moon down for you! All I just want IS you Darling~ Not for sex! We'll keep working together on getting you better from HIS vulgar teachings, but the point.. If that's what you feared.. I don't ask that of you, Trager.. I just wish for you! Beg the Heavens for you…"

But kindly still, he settled on both knees and whispered tightly through tears now, "But if you CAN'T… If you just CAN'T be with me.. Then I just ask that you take it with you.. I ask nothing but this request~ If you ever need a remembrance of me, it will be there~" And with shaking hands, the ring was passed to Trager who had long since gone completely incoherent. He just stared wide eyed, tears streaming down the sides of his face as all this took place.

Once the ring was settled safely in his hands, Trager woke enough to pull it towards his face and stare at it carefully. 

His birthstone Ruby and Eddie's most likely, Topaz~

Then he saw beneath the stones, on the band, inscriptions reading, 'Your Beautiful, Darling~'

Before Eddie knew it, the two of them were upon the side of Eddie's own car, holding, not yet kissing, as their sobs once again got in the way of it.

But unlike the last major shake down of tears, this one did end in their eyes locking with smiles shared so happy between~

Then, then came the kiss that kept continuing~


	8. One Foot In Front Of The Other

(During Tragers Recovery)

-

July was spent in a near complete blur after that kiss.

Trager openly said things he once only thought to Eddie, if still a bit lower down to the ground like then the other, but gained complete and utter attention and respect from Eddie when he spoke and nothing more nor less.

Such thoughts not limited to, just being about how kind he'd been to how much he'd saved him!

Then, with BOTH feeling the warmth inside during the very kisses upon the side of the car, Trager, now submissive beyond Eddie's control but completely respectful, heard his requests-

Kissing was as far as they'd get..

It was new as it was for Trager, fascinating and beautiful but still-

But when he expected Eddie's retaliation, he felt a little kiss to his forehead and a gentle reply of, "If it remains this way, and it means I can have you stay with me, I'll be more than happy to my Darling~"

Bravely, that earned Eddie another kiss upon the lips before Trager swiftly got off the other and wasn't sure what to do first.

Admire the car or the prospect of his dream about to come true somehow within it!

-

Then, come the ending of July and the start of August, and another milestone from Trager!

All of that day he'd been working on his papers for school and now, finally, tiring, he nuzzled into Eddie, he himself closing his textbook for the night and feeling alright~

Which was very funny really, this sudden snuggly nuzzle as seeing the two from the start, had shared the same bed!

Eddie even chuckled deeply, a rolling sound that moved Richard himself where he lay upon Eddie's side which caused him to look upwards.

"It's come to my attention, Darling how much respect we've had for one another this entire time!"

Trager looked at himself, how much space he now took up between the two of them and was about to move before Eddie captured him in his arms and assured warmly within his hair, "We've given each other space though we've slept together all these months!"

And it hit him, Eddie was right!

Eddie HADN'T touched him once! 

Eddie HADN'T forced him once!

These arms around him had been because of HIS nuzzle!

Because of HIS allowance!

"You.. You haven't yet made me 'Treat' you…" Was all Trager could muster up, voice shaken by these revaluations the likes of which Eddie whispered warmly, eyes the lifeboat Trager had held onto the night they'd met, "Love doesn't always mean sex, Darling~ I respect you and your wishes even when there not spoken aloud."

And it was true.

He'd ASKED for the hand hold AND the 'Darling' nickname to continue but nothing more and Eddie did not push furthermore. 

"I expected you… By now.."

Richard looked up at Eddie and finished tightly, "For all my back steps to get tired of me and.. And just.. Become another.. Blaire.."

"How are you not another, Blaire by now?"

"How's this not a dream? Why's this happened? To me of all people?"

And for a moment, Eddie hadn't an answer for a good bit of these questions. 

Instead, he ran a thumb along Tragers cheek, eyes locked between them, keeping Trager safely in focus and started with, "I've not become nor ever WILL become that bastard Blaire no matter how far back you get, Darling due to the fact it isn't YOUR fault!"

"It's HIS and HIS alone!"

"All the damage was done by him! Years upon years upon YEARS! The least I can do is stand beside you, be there when you fall, and support you along the way as you begin to walk past the setback and try again~"

"Why?"

The sadness in Tragers voice made Eddie's hold of him tighten and his voice shake as he simply said, "Because I love you, Darling! I love you so very very much and that's what love can do!"


	9. Dear Ol'Dad!

(During Tragers Recovery)

-

Fall was a wonderful time for both young men~

The chill gave Trager all the more reason to snuggle into Eddie in public without too much staring, Eddie meanwhile doing so beforehand without much care for the seasons before just for the enjoyment of their closeness, uncaring for the looks~

Leaves fell from the trees, oranges, reds, all over the sidewalks in the park~

The nights came sooner and so fire pits were lit, whilst breath was seen by everyone be it morning or night, just like their coffees or warm food on the go.

However, in this dying enjoyment of the coming winter, came a VERY displeasing guest of 'honor' to Eddie and Tragers seemingly growing peaceful world. 

Someone Eddie was not yet ready for, especially for the reason being for his visit over-

-

It happened to be a little 'after' Eddie's birthday actually. 

Born in October, the night of All Hallows Eve, the two decided that, since this would be his first ENJOYABLE BIRTHDAY, they'd sit in and watch old fashioned horror movies.

Trager even had his own idea for an evening's end once they tired of the movies and went to bed! The realization of Eddie's respect for his very being giving him courage enough to want to try and-

The doorbell's ring was accompanied by a light knock that made Eddie's whole body stiffen.

Trager noticed and spoke up, "Isn't this place a gated community? You live at the top-"

"It's not kids playing tricks.."

Trager hadn't seen THAT look before in Eddie's eyes nor the posture as he stood upwards very stiffly and he HIMSELF almost submissive. 

"I wish it was-"

It wasn't Blaire was it!? Tragers mind flashed like a strobe light.

If it was him, why was Eddie so much more subservient? So deflated this time?

Before he could try and ask, before he could even stop Eddie from reaching the front door to the house, Trager watched in the silence together with Eddie as the door opened a small bit and behind it, a mirror image stared right back in.

This one however, WASN'T scared in any way. His flashy blue eyes WEREN'T in any manner horrified. This one stood so stoically, it was like he'd taken the previous Eddie, the one Trager knew before, and slapped him over his own body!

A single thing came from the man's mouth and returned from Eddie's that without much help, told Trager all he needed to know VERY QUICKLY what was the reason for Eddie's sudden change-

"Son-"

"Fath..Father.."

And it WASN'T being about Father and Son!

-

"I doubt we'll have an issue Ajax, hang out on the deck." Eddie's Father spoke to a behemoth of a person (?) that tailed him.

If THAT thing could be called human, Trager could be indeed, be called beautiful like Eddie said!

"Ajax, really?" Eddie chided as the wall of power just moved towards where he'd been stationed without a word. Leaving son and Father and Trager alone.

"Eddie~ He's my best man!"

"If my neighbors where to see THAT-"

"Eddie, hmhm~"

That SMILE was neither charming nor loving as Eddie's Father chuckled off his sons worries and instead stared right at Trager himself.

Dead of emotion, eons of his work-

Trager needed not ask what it was he did for a living just by the feeling alone wafting OFF this man, and for the first time ever-STARED deadpanned back into his eyes unlike Eddie could. Chin up, jaw set-A mirror of Eddie's heroics last year!

"Interesting, interesting~"

No 'Darling,' no sounds of calm nor charming grace.

Trager heard clipped, well used sounds in his voice, tones one used often-With as little emotion and care as possible. 

"So this is Trager~"

At THAT, Eddie got himself upright and kept an arm over the other, his eyes burning once more, voice seething, "Yes, this is Trager!"

"He IS nice looking~"

Eddie grew even stiffer and his Father picked deeper.

"Seems he's your weakness then, son?"

If Trager wasn't watching the whole thing in person, he'd swear to the Gods that a choreographer had come in and made stunt doubles come in!

Before his Father had a moment's time to draw anything out, weapon or voice, Eddie was already overtop of him, the chair kicked backwards.

With son now towering high above Father, their eyes locked in a fight neither had verbal words yet to speak up with but the air CRACKLED, just waiting for a match to be lit.

"Back down, Ajax!" Was the first thing spoken and Trager felt the huge mass of a man's presence back inside the house, gun pointed, trained upon Eddie's head for an easy kill shot.

"Father son bonding."

"I'd say he hasn't the guts but~"

Eddie by that comment snarled and backed off his Father.

Eddie's Father only brushed himself off like he'd walked into a dusty room as he stood up and smiled right at Eddie before blurting, "He's finally come into his own in the Gluskin Family after all~"

"No I HAVEN'T!"

Ajax looked from Father to Son before following the order given and left. This wasn't HIS place. He was given an order and he was to follow it.

Eddie looked through his Father but WILLED him to shut up!

But his Father, no, he gave the worst smile Trager had ever seen and purred as he looked right at Trager himself, and confessed, "Blaire isn't a problem anymore now is he, son? Who says I couldn't be to you one day soon too?"


	10. The Gluskin Way~

(During Tragers Recovery)

-

That confession-

Trager looked right at Eddie who stayed looking through his Father but with eyes of melting ice, his form faltering where he once stood strong in defense before Trager.

Eddie had taken out Blaire..

At some point..

Blaire showed himself..

And Eddie kept to his promise…

"Seems your, 'Daaarling' Trager didn't know~ That's not the Gluskin way, Eddie!" Eddie's Father jaded and eyed Eddie now with superior eyes.

"We pride ourselves in our Jobs~ Especially to our, possibly to-be's~"

It happened before he had a chance to understand what he was doing. 

Stepping before Eddie, taking in those eyes that stabbed at Eddie for his 'fault', Trager smirked, lifted one part of his lip and snipped without a care whom he spoke to and how, "Who the Hell says he didn't tell me, Buddy?"

He'd remember those eyes!

Being spoken to like THAT! The SHOCK! The absolute BEWILDERING SHOCK!

"What was that look fo-"

"Shocked he didn't wait for me to see him off is all!"

Eddie's whole form looked like it was molding in fast motion, but Trager kept going despite his Fathers attempts at mentioning his son's defeated look.

"He was after all the guy that in all honesty sexually abused me! Broke me down! BROKE PARTS OF ME to be fair-"

Something in the way his son was crumbling up told him this man before him wasn't just attacking HIM and secretly, he lavished every fucking minute of it!

The raw fact this TWIG had the balls to stand chin up to HIM and speak DOWN!

But also, inadvertently speak about his son in a way that murdered him too~

He'd remember Trager when he left tonight~

Until then, he sucked in all this man's utter rage and pain like a Mosquito drank blood!

"Of course he told me! He PROMISED to get rid of him if he saw that scumbag ever again and whelp, here we are!"

"I just didn't expect this 'pleasant surprise' of his 'Dear Ol'Dad' dropping in to inform us of the fucking obvious!"

"I see why Eddie waited!"

Trager didn't expect that answer-

Especially from HIM…

"Excuse me?"

"He saw something in you WAAAY before you saw something in yourself!"

"Damn bastard son of mine never looked at a single person in all his life! Then allllll of a sudden BLAIRE showed up to his Shop one day and tagging along behind him was this 'perfect,' 'absolutely beautiful,' treasure! But alas, he could not have him for he was with another!"

"The constant offers of freeing the 'caged bird' FOR him got us nowhere because Eddie here isn't 'cut from the same cloth~'"

"He wanted nothing to do with the Family and thus, sadly watched you from afar until that fateful night!"

"You have NO idea how enraged my son was! The more he learned about what Blaire had done to you-Ohh it was delicious! So much so that a certain night came and he took it! TOOK IT! To get rid of that someone! You know how proud of him I am!? Holy shit! Bad enough he's not going to be taking my place as Head Man when I kick the bucket, but as LEAST he's done a Job!"

"If he HAD to, he COULD if it came to it!"

"But I see why he waited! I see why it was you he waited for!"

A sharp hand snagged his lower jaw, waking up Trager from all he'd been listening to and watching and yelped as an image of Blaire overcame Eddie's Father's face, even his voice was that of the man as he gushed, "You are indeed a sharp mouthed heavy fighter, aren't yo-"

The sound of flesh upon solid flesh loosened the hold upon Tragers jaw enough so's he could break away and watched as Eddie stood ready for another punch, his Father, though as if 'looking' like he'd been tapped, bled from a broken nose and upper lip. 

"You've brought out my son, Trager~" Trager heard that clipped voice return to Eddie's Fathers voice before a snap of his fingers came next.

"Leave them alone, Ajax. If this had been a fight for the Head Man you'd be shot dead for interfering by now!"

As silent as a shadow, for a man of Ajax's size, the huge man had once more come back inside to aid in his Boss's affairs.

Upon words of displeased mild aggression, the mammoth man grumbled something and got a low, "I understand all  
that, Ajax but rules of the Family are to be followed!"

Over his shoulder, before he left the two uprooted men, Eddie's Father smiled and looked to Trager, "You have a happy holiday now that your free of your monster~"

Then to Eddie, eyes and posture back to stoic, "Happy Birthday, Son~ I'm ever so proud of you~"

Then, without closing the door, with Ajax as a huge bodyguard, a man of one, Eddie's Father left in the night, just as silently as he'd arrived.

Leaving in his wake just as much destruction and hell as he often did when a Job was finished~


	11. Like CCTV

(During Tragers Recovery)

-

The front door remained open once Eddie's Father was gone. Leaving the nighttime world in on the two silent men inside the even more silent home they now shared.

The horror movies hadn't even started yet that's how sudden HE showed up-

So not even the TV could break the tension between Trager and Eddie until one or the other broke.

It was Eddie first who did.

He was almost down on his knees by the time he turned fully towards Trager, his body unable to hold him.

"Darling… I'm.. I'm.. No there's nowhere near an am..amount of apologies in this life to give you for what I've done… For what I've done behind your back.."

Trager remained silent and still, cold if he was touched-

Eddie kept going, eyes pleading for SOMETHING from Trager to be done, "I was going to tell you.. I PROMISE… I was going to tell you EVERYTHING… My.. My background.. Blaires.. Blaires… Darling I swear I was!"

"I wanted you to get better first… I see now that was stupid… Selfish really.."

He held Tragers legs now and pressed his forehead to his feet. "When you had gotten better, being told all this would have brought you backwards…"

Something touched his head and he expected to feel his hair get yanked backwards, get heaved off Trager daring to TOUCH the man now but this didn't happen.

Trager just placed his hand upon his greasy black haired undercut head and stayed silent as he spoke-

NOT what he wanted..

"PLEASE do SOMETHING to me, Darling.. I can't stand this silence.. I lied.. I hadn't been meaning to but I did! I hurt you!"

"You want words, Eddie?" Was the first words spoken and Eddie nearly leapt to his feet, staggering to them instead and grabbing for Tragers hands instead, voice PLEADING, "PLEASE, my Darling! As harsh as you need! Strike me damnit! I never meant this to happen but it-"

"Shut up!"

He instantly shut up-

Then he flinched as he felt his chin get tipped up just slightly and waited for a cold blade or something, maybe Tragers hands to strangle him, and welcomed his own 'Treatment' with his eyes closed-

"Before it happens I do wish to say, that I love you, Darling-" Is all he slipped out before hair is what he felt under his chin and breath brushing his exposed skin. 

Then arms, long thin arms wrapping around his waist. 

He didn't brace for a blade this time because the fingers laced along the small of his back. Palms he felt were empty of anything. Any strength Trager had from anger prior was gone-

"Darl..ing?"

"Just.. Please.."

A heartbeat felt like an eternity before Eddie broke Tragers request for a final time which was a simple head down mouth close to his ear, voice tender and shaken, "May I hold you back, please?"

And without a verbal answer, a tiny nod told him, 'yes', and that's how Eddie's birthday ended..

Nothing like how it was to end-

Silent and cold, two men lost between each other though they held each other for dear life!

-

Waking up, Eddie panicked!

Trager wasn't beside him.

When had they even gone to bed?

He himself was still dressed from yesterday even!

But Trager!?

He NEEDED to find him!

He was vulnerable, lost, broken because of HIM! He hadn't yet gotten to release what he needed to release and yet he was nowhere near him-

"I swear that plant and vase aren't meant to live now that I'm here-" Richards voice commented from out back when Eddie nearly collided with a cabinet, breaking said vase again.

"Darling!"

"I didn't break it this time-"

Trager nearly yelped from pain by Eddie's arms around him, the squeeze like that of a Boa Constrictor!

"Holy shit, Eddie! If you want ME dead I have other ideas!"

Eddie released the man and saw how he panted, eyes rather glassy and whimpered an apology before ushering forth, "I don't wish you dead! I was just glad you were still here and with me of all people!"

Trager had tea in his hands and a blanket around his shoulders.

Judging by the lack of steam from the tea, he'd been awake a while-

And he affirmed so by getting to the point, "Yesterday didn't happen how it did."

"I've known SOMETHING about all this- About THAT- So now that that's confirmed, it's over and done with.."

Eddie didn't speak. He'd wanted Trager to last night, he was getting it now.

"As for Blaire…"

A bird that stayed for the winter sang in the distance as the sun rose higher.

Richard looked to Eddie calmly and breathed, a plume of mist leaving his mouth as he did so, "He IS gone then…"

"Yes.." Eddie coughed, stood up straight and nodded. "Yes, my Darling. He's been dealt with."

Without needing to ask, Trager turned to watch the sun rising as Eddie spoke of his actions, his voice strong, his voice true, his voice filled with love as he'd promised, he rid Trager of his monster for good!

-

In a short explanation, the Gluskin Family held power over the majority of the City since its start, the first Gluskin owning an illegal speakeasy back when and since then, kept power underground even as of the present day.

Those who were protected under them paid decently to keep from Taxes, and now illegal marijuana use and the sellings of. 

Those not under their protection easily were brought to places like where Blaire was dragged that night and taken care of or reminded where they stood on the social ladder.

Evidence was mysteriously removed and Police just so happened not to answer unprotected callers please when a Job was being done-

Least they get 'Taken care of' or lose their protection themselves!

"The Gluskin Family has many people under their thumbs, Darling. We've 'owned' this City and parts outside it for generations and thus, where it was I had him and dealt with him removed the evidence of his being there without a fuss-"

As if to assure Trager that he wasn't going to be caught and charged, with that last message shared, like a CCTV camera, the footage now played in their heads of the night when Trager and Eddie sobbed grossly.

Trager FINALLY fell asleep, out so cold that Eddie, having had ENOUGH, called in for someone to man his house whilst he was gone, the start of his Fathers intrest. Wiretapping his phone to see what the goings on happened in his son's life.

Upon their LIFE if he returned and Trager was in panic or not there, the one guarding his charge wouldn't need to worry about his or her own personal needs anymore because they'd be DEAD and then, like an enraged hero, Eddie sped off with another member on the car phone with coordinates on where Blaire was at that very moment in time!

Anyone in his way would never know who Blaire was or that he ever existed!

He needed no weapons.

Those were for sluts who couldn't keep their own fights!

He'd taken down bigger men then Blaire before even WITH weapons before high school! This wasn't going to be an issue!

Especially if what he was being fed about the man was true.

With the screech of his tires, Eddie stepped out of his car and flashed the camera he knew that lay hidden a smile before walking along the street just behind Blaire.

He'd been at a gay bar of all places, looking for new meat, he wasn't as stupid as Eddie hoped he'd been and left Trager alone!

He'd be happier if he could have slaughtered this piece of shit like a knight in shining armor before Trager because this asshole came before him despite his warnings but-

With a nod, two forms ahead of Blaire grabbed his arms and dragged him backwards towards him. 

This would have to do~

"Blaaaaaire~"

"I left him alone! What the fuck do you want!?"

The two men holding Blaire kept out of Eddie's business, holding Blaire still until given another signal.

Eddie wanted to talk first.

If Blaire screamed or if someone saw, no one would believe them! Police knew a Job was being done and just so happened to have a call about a random incident on the opposite side of town! And the eyewitness would be simply paid off~

Someone stood further off to make sure no one was going through this area as they spoke.

"Just to talk~"

"What, he's gotten on your nerves?" Blaire asked to which Eddie steeled himself and said coolly, "No! YOU have however!"

"I repeat, I. HAVEN'T. BEEN. NEAR. HIM!"

"Oh, I believe that you have!" Eddie spoke coldly and neared the sweaty man's face.

"Constantly making Richard SCREAM within the night! VOMIT when he eats because he's too scared to believe he's allowed to eat! Just tonight you VULGAR SICK SLUT, I learned something about you that, let's just say-"

A sock to his lower ribs made him unable to move and thus allowed the two men to release him from their arm holds.

Eddie's voice so chilly they forgot it wasn't King they were with on this Job for a moment and stepped off, "Has lead me to decide your fate early!"

Blaire couldn't speak.

The punch into his lower ribs knocked the air out of his lungs. All he could do was allow Eddie to hold his collapsed body like a puppeteer and watch helplessly as he got dragged down an alleyway.

Surely the cameras would see this..

That's all he had time to think about before Eddie went completely ape shit on him and screamed about what he'd done to Trager. How horrible of a human being he was to such a treasure. And how much better his Darling would be once his smudge was removed from the face of the Earth!

The two men who now guarded the alleyway now wondered WHO was worse between the Gluskin Family!

King or his son Eddie!

King enjoyed OTHERS getting a Job done!

But when it came down to it, like Eddie, if he had to, his Jobs were done quickly but brutally. 

Eddie's was brutal but NOT finished quickly!

Blaire was very much alive even as Eddie SCRAPED his face like an eraser upon a wrong answer along the brick wall- Still felt everything as every finger and toe was broken then torn off their extremities- Very much ALERT when, finally, messy haired, filthy clothed, and panting, Eddie stared at the mess he'd made, Blaire bloody faced, broken up in multiple places, felt Eddie lift him by his legs and simply snap HIM in half like a twig..

The very last thing Eddie did before he completely calmed down was, in an ironic sense of humor, found himself a glass bottle~

Maybe he'd died by the broken glass bottle neck in his anus~

Flashing that same camera a smile, he smoothed his hair back with the aid of one of the men and a water bottle, whilst the other came out from their car with another set of clothes, clothes befitting him and nothing flashy like Kings.

With a last gesture of his head, both guards took a part of Blaire and began walking to their car all whilst Eddie stepped into his own.

Everyone stopped when the sound of wetness then goopiness hit the vacant street around them.

Eddie turned his head just a bit and saw his work and smiled a warm little smile, the men themselves now dueling an in half Blaire into the car as he himself drove back home.

Eddie promised himself he'd tell his Darling about Blaire and his death soon~

As he drove along nice and easy he began to hum his favorite song as he pictured that moment~

Maybe on their Honeymoon!

He'd be so happy about the news~

Maybe they'd get to consummate their love?

He brushed that from his mind as he pushed in the code to the gated community and drove himself up to the top where his home sat perched.

Where Trager had slept all night, where just as he settled into bed and closed his own eyes, felt the other stir~

Oh if he only knew!


	12. Release!

(During Tragers Recovery)

-

"Where is he?"

Eddie remembered being asked and a simple call to the two men who'd helped move his body that night brought them into the deepest part of the woods.

Gluskin territory. 

If a person found SOMETHING here, all an officer had to do was look for a sign left by King and that wrapped up the 'Jane doe,' or 'John doe,' case.

Blaire wasn't given even a lick of a burial and that's how they found him.

Picked clean long ago, his bones lay scattered, clothes weather worn.

Only thing NOT 'burial like'-

"It had been a bottle neck in his ass at one point… As I said.. I broke it inside him.. Lik..e he often did to.. To you…"

Trager moved himself from Eddie's side and over towards the 'signature' mark Eddie left behind for Blaire, something the two men must have chosen to memorialize for his first Job maybe?

The neck of the bottle now sat strung inside the pelvis bone of Blaire, the bone of the hour, strung neatly in a tree, well half of him anyway.

The other half was what really lay scattered everywhere upon the ground!

"Darling.. I.. I really was going to tell you everything.."

He knew that the other man wasn't really listening but spoke anyway, up until, Trager COMPLETELY LOST IT!

"I couldn't stand what he'd done to you, Darling! Such a stain on this Earth! I just wanted you to begin healing! I lost myself I admit, but all he'd done to you-"

"FUCKING ASSHOLE! MOTHER FUUUCKER!"

The pelvis was torn from the tree, the strings helpless in holding once Trager got a hold of it.

"PIECE OF SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT!! WORTHLESS! WHO'S WORTHLESS!? WHO'S DISGUSTING!? WHO'S UGLY!?"

The pelvis was dust, the glass was dust, Trager was a red faced mess as he screamed and sobbed. Whatever he used to destroy the body part in his sights, was a blur until he cooled off, but until then, it too, became a powdery substance and left Trager just screaming as he threw the dust he'd made of Blaires parts around himself.

"I'M NOT SORRY FOR WHAT'S HAPPENED YOU ASSHOLE! I'M HAPPY! I'M FREE! I'M NO LONGER IN PAIN! YOU CAN'T HURT ME NOW!"

He groped for more bones but was losing steam.

He chucked them far off into the distance, voice hoarse and strained as he tried screaming further, "I'm g..ETt..ing be..TTer! No.. Thanks tO you!" Then, he fell to his side, and screeched with the last of his voice like he was being murdered himself.

And all Eddie could do was stand there, unsure if he dare approach him and comfort him, or if he should stand guard and let him be. Let him ride this one out-As much as that hurt him..

In the end, he stepped closer but stood watch, only bending down and cradling Trager when the other began to whisper his name from where it was he lay.


	13. 'It's always hard to let go, but that's life~ Growing and learning~'

(During Tragers Recovery)

-

This was the longest depression Trager had been stuck in.

November came and went.

He spoke sometimes, Eddie saw him TRYING to come back but knew behind those beautiful eyes he was lost.

December too, began and still he seemed distant. 

Eddie began to wonder if he'd done the right thing-

Every time he spoke up about 'B',Trager SWIFTLY gave him a look before changing the subject to something completely different. Maybe it was about his studies. Or Eddie's work~

But Eddie could NEVER speak of Blaire ever again in front of his Darling if he wished never to get what he came to call the Storm those beautiful gray eyes held.

So, to keep the Storm at bay, Eddie Gluskin chose to embrace his Darling nightly and whisper sweetness into his ear. Slowly began to brush his hair even~

And by the time they returned to the Shop, Trager was once more eating better, and active again, looking forward to the last few visits to the Shop before the holidays began.

That whole year, Eddie's Shop ran as normal, just without its heart.

Eddie Gluskin himself!

Nothing HUGE came to the floor from the name sake and in response to this he assured himself and his workers, that it was his workers time to shine~

Show everyone their stuff~

And they had~

Ooh they had!

And Eddie was beyond proud~ 

More so when a talent scout had come with a Maid of Honor, it happened to be her Brother, who had loved Marcus' work to death and asked him to come back to his State to help a failing Shop!

Before Marcus could worry about his Boss finding out and what he'd say or do when he DID, Eddie seemed to know and called him back to his office when he returned to the Shop that very day and with the biggest of smiles and a hug befitting a proud Father to his son, he assured Marcus that he looked forward to seeing his work outside the Shop and one day possibly on the Runway even~ To which, Marcus clasped his Boss and thanked him for giving him such guidance and chance before rushing to the floor to announce his decision on moving on to another Shop complete with their Bosses Blessing~

Behind him as the office door closed, Trager watched as that 'Father' wilted a bit but smiled and heard him say maybe to him, or to just himself, but aloud, "It's always hard to let them go~"

With a sigh then a small shake off, Trager watched the man brighten and once more say possibly just aloud, "But that's life~ Growing and learning~"

He looked to Trager and smiled happily, "Young starts I swear!" Then fully turned to his desk on the left and laughed to himself at all the papers he had in waiting. 

That's what began to bring Trager back.

Those simple words. 

'It's always hard to let go, but that's life~ Growing and learning~'

He had come so damn far from just last year now!

Just because he'd seen Blaires body, BECAUSE he'd asked to be sure he was dead, he felt hollow?

Eddie, every night once he felt his Darling was slipping away often whispered to him about his achievements. How proud of him he was. What he'd gotten through. What he had to look forward to now even~

And because Blaire was dead he let himself go so far backwards?

'It's always hard to let go, but that's life~ Growing and learning~'

He hadn't been beaten SINCE Eddie came into his life!

Hadn't been sexually assaulted SINCE Eddie came into his life!

Hadn't been forced into ANYTHING since Eddie came into his life!

It was time to step forward, further forward then he had been before. His monster was gone and by now, watching Eddie put the papers in a neat row before himself, he finally began to cement the fact that EDDIE HIMSELF, wasn't ever going to become a Blaire!

No matter what had happened before-This was NOW!

Trager stepped forward literally, smiling when Eddie saw this in the full body mirror and turned.

'It's always hard to let go, but that's life~'

Trager reached out and Eddie returned the hold.

'Growing and learning~'

Trager let his face bury itself into Eddie's neck for the first time and kissed it sweetly, breath ghosting off the junction of his lower jaw and throat before Eddie himself could fret, "I'm not scared of you, love~"

They parted. Eddie's eyes bore into Tragers with the utter most happiness whilst Tragers shied away.

"Please.. I want this to happen~"

"I had it in mind since your birthday really…" Was the almost too softly whispered words that came next before Eddie himself took Richard easily in his arms, the others arms wrapped around his neck, blushing worse than a whore in Church at his confession. 

"Darling!?"

He nodded slowly before taking Eddie's lips first, feeling them get returned with just as much feeling, mouths opening only for Tragers tongue to submit to Eddie's easy but happily before they got settled upon his desk.

Alas, unlike with his Father, this interruption that came wasn't from a 'Gluskin' but a worker who, overjoyed for Marcus' allowance to follow his dreams, foolishly walked right into his Boss's office with a grand idea! 

The smell of sex had just begun to waft off the two whilst the worker himself was buzzed and smelling of-Something.

Leo was his name, and he was the one for parties!

Thanksgiving, Halloween, damnit, EASTER!

Don't get him started of St. Patrick's Day!

His idea left his lips anyway, absolutely no decency to his name as his Boss had pushed Trager up onto his desk and was only starting to explore his partners mouth as his hands played around beneath his shirt, "Was wondering, since Marcus was given the A-okay from you and it seems no one else has business until next year, how's about we pile over to my place, ey? Really start this Holiday right?"

Then, cheeky, he smirked and eyed the two before him. "I have beds back at my place! Beats your desk~" And without the okay, he left and beyond the office further back from the shop, Leo's voice could be heard yelling out, "PARTY AT MY HOUSE! BOSSES ORDERS!" And between Trager and Eddie, as the floor out front cheered then went quiet, Trager burst out laughing first.

A laugh so happy and wild, Eddie leaned his head upon his partner's and laughed just as hard, eyes tearing up.

Catching their breath, Eddie looked back at Trager, how he sat still upon his desk then blushed and offered, "I.. My apologies, Darling! I should have at least been more decent and.. At LEAST taken you out first.. Or gotten a couch.."

Eddie's face BURNED red as with a playful smile, Trager got off the desk, finger touching the others nose tip and purred with lidded eyes, "We've been offered a night out haven't we?"

"Y..es.. Yes we have.."

A little tickle to his chin caused him to shudder then the voice he heard finished him off as Trager breathed over his shoulder, "Then how's about we 'start' the Holidays, Eddie?" And with a flirtatious walk, moved for the door.

Every single thing he had just done was answered in full now by complete attention, awe, and lust from Eddie and for the first time, getting pulled backwards back into Eddie and feeling the others arousal, he couldn't say he wasn't at ALL opposed by this~

His own excitement came, a shiver down his spine when Eddie's breath, hot upon the nape of his neck awoke something inside him he never knew he had, "Such a beautiful, playful, minx, aren't you, Darling~"

And with whatever it was that was awoken, Trager looked upwards into those eyes that only last year saved him and purred back, "What can I say? You've brought me to life, my Love~"

And without warning, into his arms Trager went once more, bridal style, the two kissed before Eddie raced them out of the Shop and over towards the party at Leo's house~


	14. Ending (Beginnings)

Upon entering the already rocking out house, bridal style STILL, everyone in the immediate area celebrated with a round of drinks as Eddie held Richard up and safe from the hoards of people and walked with a purpose towards one of the rooms.

"WAY TA GO BOSS!" Leo shouted over the music then called for another passing of drinks.

Within one of the spare rooms Leo had, (a loner, this man had so many empty rooms it was a mystery!) But within one of them, Eddie got Trager alone at last~

The music could still be heard through the walls but it didn't bother them.

It was just them and them alone for once!

Resuming what they'd started in his office, Eddie had Trager upon the bed in a few short moments before stopping and quickly going for the door.

Trager propped himself up on his elbows and laughed as Eddie locked the door and checked the room once over before slicking back his hair and making himself look like a real male catch before his partner.

"Now where were we Darling?"

"Helping me finally get me outta my shell!" Trager said then smirked. "Well~" He eyed Eddie who lost himself again in a flustered blushing smile, "Getting me outta my clothes really~"

"You little minx!"

Trager purred softly toward his partner and offered, "I'm finally ready~"

The mass of power that was Eddie now hovered over him with both strong arms on either sides of him, their eyes locked in a silent dance undisturbed by the music beyond the door and walls surrounding them.

A feral dance that told Eddie easily HE was dominant whilst Trager, was submissive!

Before the ancient bodily dance began between the men, now that they knew who was who, Trager and Eddie touched foreheads and shared a softer look between themselves. 

"I love you, Trager my Darling~" Trager heard and returned lovingly, pushing his nose and mouth back into Eddie's neck, "And I love you, Eddie my Hero~"

And that's how their dance began.

Trager gave the first kiss, as he had before, right upon the life's blood of Eddie's neck, then allowed himself to be pushed down, and taken in his first ever show of LOVING SEX the likes of which true PARTNERS shared!


End file.
